The Foriegn Exchange Of Hearts
by Twilightadorer
Summary: Bella get forced by her brother; Emmett to let them join the foreign exchange program. Both boys arrive,but Bella hates both. What if both boys Edward and Jacob compete against each other to win Bella's heart. Who will Bella develop a liking for?
1. Chapter 1: Late!

Hey peeps!

This is my first story so don't be surprised if you are disappointed.

Let the story begin!

Twilightadorer

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. Stephanie Meyer Does!

_Bella Pov_

My alarm clock blared, sending music out throughout my room.

I glanced at the clock.

5:00.

Emmett.

"Emmett!" I shriek.

It was no use. He still happily sound asleep.

Revenge time.

I tip toed out the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

I pulled the ice bucket out of the fridge and pour cold water into it.

Perfect.

Water & Ice + Emmett = Revenge.

Then I noticed something. The house was eerily calm and quiet. Nevermind. But, shouldn't I being hearing Emmett's obnoxious snores?

I looked up at the kitchen clock.

Shit!

It was noon.

Then I looked at the calendar.

O my god! Today was August 10. I was supposed to pick the foreign exchange student today.

Emmett had already left! He also had a foreign exchange student to pick up. I bet he's angry. Maybe I can get to the airport on time. Emmett and I had a deal, we would both pick them up together.

I got to my room grabbed the first things I touched and was out the door in a flash.

Too bad my truck wasn't gonna move today.

Soooooooooooo.

How was it?

Please with Edward on top review.

Twilightadorer


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin!

Hey guys!

Sorry about the glitch in the character thing! I changed so it should be fine.

I owe that to Jade's Roses.

I'm going ecstatic that I actually got reviews.

Thanks for all of the critique. I'll try to make my chapters longer!

Keep Hangin there,

Twilightadorer

Disclaimer-I positively don't own any of the Twilight Franchise, Stephanie Meyer does though...

Bella Pov

I searched all over the Seattle Airport for Emmett.

Well, Okay maybe just the arrival section.

After at least walking around for 10 minutes I spotted him at the very end of the large hall. He just had to wait where I would last see him didn't he? (Notice the high sarcasm)

Once he spotted me, he started glaring. _That's terrifying. _

Sure Emmett can be an oversized teddy bear, but when he gets mad, it's really scary.

All the airport sluts that were trying to flirt with him suddenly slipped away in confusion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly.

"Sure you are," he muttered under his breath.

I gave him my signature pout. I jutted my bottom lip out.

He finally faltered after about 1 second.

That's the power of the Bella pout!

"Look it's them!" he suddenly hollered at the top of his lungs.

The people around us stared at him as if he was a maniac.

And he sure was.

"Emmett!" I chastised. "Everybody's **gawking** at us." Well technically they were just looking at him, but you get the point.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett!" I whispered to him.

"Ugh!" I said like a spoiled brat after he refused to respect my humble request. Wait did I really say humble request? Okay, maybe I went a little to oldie there for my own good. Emmett always said that whenever I talked, I sounded like a character from one of the books he was forced to read in English. I did NOT sound like that.

I refused to look up and just glared intently at the floor as if it was the one that had offended me instead of Emmett.

"Hi!" Emmett said enthusiastically to whoever those freakin jerks were.

Wow, they actually made me cuss. That was a miracle. I mean Emmett always teased me relentlessly about how I was an angel to dad and mom.

Emmett was talking to both of the guys. Somewhere in the middle I heard my name once or twice.

I was still gazing at the floor when I felt two people looking at me.

I looked up.

Speechless…

The two guys staring at me back were possibly two of the most handsome males everyknown to mankind.

Both were beautiful in their own way.

Instantly I knew I couldn't fall into their trap.

_They_ were the ones who had intruded into my life.

_They_ were the ones who were going to make my almost perfect life miserable.

_They_ just had to be very hot.

I hated them.

Edward Pov

After spending about a million minutes saying goodbye to my family, I boarded the plane.

I immediately found my seat in first class and tried to get my mind busy with one my favorite books; Wuthering Heights.

I was woken up about an hour later by a hostess who looked to be in her mid twenties.

"May I get you any snacks or drinks sir?" The hostess drawled in a supposed seducing voice.

I was disgusted.

But instead of just glaring her I settled to a simple no thank you. Esme had taught me to be a gentleman and if she were her she would be delighted that I was acting like one.

Pretty soon the captain announced in a monotone voice that we were about to land soon in Seattle, Washington.

The only reason I was up to leaving England was because I wanted to explore the world.

Who knew how different Forks, Washington was going to be to London, U.K.

Once I was at the arrival gate I started looking for the Swans.

I found them in corner of the large room and started walking towards them. I noticed Another man walking close by me in the same direction.

He had cropped black hair and was very tall. He looked Spanish or French, maybe he was a mix of both?

Once we got close enough for the two siblings to see us we heard a loud " Look its them" from the taller, older looking burly boy.

I walked over to them.

The French/Spanish guy did the same.

"Hi!" said the boy who I had a feeling was Emmett Swan.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen and I presume you are Emmett Swan?'' I asked in a polite way. I could hear my accent dripping as I said the words.

"Yep" he made a popping noise as he said it.

"And this is my sister Isabella Swan, but don't call her Isabella she likes to be called Bella instead," he stage whispered the whole sentence to me.

I looked at Bella.

She was staring at the floor with her head bent. There was a curtain of hair around her face so I couldn't see any part of it.

But, I could see her body frame and she had a very fit and toned figure with curves in all the right places..

Then, she slowly lifted her head up.

I was mesmerized by her exquisite face. There weren't enough words to describe her features.

I was enthralled, fascinated, awestruck, rapt, and captivated by that lovely and delicate human being. I would do anything in the world for her. So this was what it felt like to fall in love at first sight.

But, then I felt the man, Jacob Black, gasp at her beauty too. His breathing seemed to pick up after he got a good look at her.

No way!

Competition.

Bella was mine.

KNOW ONE WAS GOING TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME!

I just knew though that I was playing against a strong player.

I knew that I had to get Bella to notice me. Let me into her heart.

Let the games begin!

I had to write this chapter two times since my computer went wacko on me!

Thanks for bearing with me!

Anybody who's reading this, thanks!

Also…

There's a important poll up about the story!

Keep reading and reviewing,

Twilightadorer


	3. Chapter Contest!

A/N

Sorry!

I was totally busy all dang summer long and never got the time to update!

I found something in Eclipse that I want to share with you guys!

I'll give you guys a quote and you have too tell me what exact chapter, paragraph, line, and book from the Twilight series it's from!

The closest and fastest reviewer with the answer gets a cyber cupcake and a sneak peek at my next chapter!

So here's the quote!

**"Bust out the shackles, I'm now your prisoner."  
-Edward Cullen**

**Start searchin my twi friends!**

**Twitching with hyperness**

**-Twilightadorer**


End file.
